Snapshots
by The New Subtraction
Summary: Some moments in life are sometimes too precious to forget. Maybe it's paying off someone's bills, connecting with new friends, or ranting to your boyfriend's friend's girlfriend. But hey that's just life. You never know what will change your life.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The very first one! I'm super excited for this! Now this is story can be a stand alone (like this first chapter) but some of the chapters will be little snippets from my other Teen Wolf story I Am Isaac Lahey. So for some I would recommend reading the story but I'll add another chapter that's a stand alone just so people who aren't reading IAIL won't have to wait forever for something they do want to read. Anyways without further ado! Snapshot Number One!

Snapshots: Number One

A Talk Between an Ex-Alpha and his Old Beta

_A Few Days After the Season 3 Finale_

Derek's P.O.V.

"You seem more pensive than usual,"

I glanced over at Braeden. Her brown eyes were full of concern.

"It's nothing. Just thinking over everything," I told her. "Mostly about my ex-betas. I told you about how I saw them when I was changing."

Braeden hummed and nodded slowly.

"Anyone in particular causing you the most grief?"

"It doesn't seem like any of them are letting up,"

I couldn't help the bitterness in my voice. Not at them. At me. It's my fault they're like that.

"You know what will make you feel even worse? Talking to the only one who is still alive. Call Isaac. Hearing his voice is just going to eat you up,"

Sometimes I really don't understand her brand of advice. But this is not one of those times. Braeden leaned over me, picked up my phone from the side table, and dropped it in my lap.

"I'm going grocery shopping," she stated, getting up. "Pretty sure nothing in this loft is edible."

Placing a kiss on my cheek, she grabbed the keys and walked towards the door.

"Oh and in case you didn't know. Calling Isaac _wasn't_ a suggestion,"

Sigh. Figured it wouldn't be. The door to the loft closed, leaving me in silence. Accompanied by a phone. It shouldn't be this hard. But Isaac and I definitely did not part on good terms. I mean the last time we really interacted with each other was when I threw a glass at the kid. The kid whose history includes being abused by his dad who probably (_absolutely without a doubt_) threw similar things at him. And I did the exact same thing. Did I apologize? Nope because I'm a completely misguided idiot who's definitely glad to NOT be an Alpha anymore. He deserved better and I'm pleased he found it in Scott. Looking down at my cell I realized I can't call him. It's not warranted. He probably got a million and one people he'd rather talk to than me. The guy who turned him and made him a target for Death. Everything under the sun came after him. And he survived. And I couldn't be more proud. He's a strong kid and he is going to continue being strong. I sat my phone down and leaned back into the sofa. And he doesn't need me calling him, ruining his day. Before I could get comfortable, my phone vibrated. If that's him, the universe truly is out to get me. Picking it up, and yep. The universe hates me. It was Isaac. How the hell did he know to call? Was it just a random?

"Hello?"

"_Before you say anything just know that Braeden told me to call you,"_

Of course she did. Probably gave him a timeline and everything. Also means she's going to lecture me when she gets home.

"_I don't know why though. She just said wait twenty minutes to see if you'd call me but you didn't so…"_

Here we are. Just the two of us (well for me) on the phone not saying a word.

"_So was there a reason Braeden told me to call?"_

Uh.

"I just wanted to check up on you. See how you're doing," I stated casually, making sure the lie couldn't be heard in my voice.

Obviously he didn't believe that. I didn't even believe that.

"_Are you sure that was it? Because a text message is definitely a lot cheaper to do,"_

Damn it.

"Alright. I wanted to talk to you,"

Isaac coughed and I heard someone ask if he was okay.

"_Okay," _he finally said. _"What about? Because Argent already filled me in on everyone's Mexican-Beacon Hills Experience."_

"No. It's not about that," I responded. "It's about us."

My eye twitched as Isaac laughed in my ear.

"_About us? Are you breaking up with me? Because I was under the impression that I left you for Scott,"_

Wait. Oh my _God_.

"Isaac are you drunk?"

That obnoxious laugh should've given it away.

"_What are you talking about…who is this again?"_

Dear God.

"It's Derek Isaac," I sighed out. "Derek Hale."

"_Oh right! How are you doing?"_

A headache was forming. Werewolves can't get drunk. Which means that guy Argent's letting babysit Isaac let him in on the secret.

"Do you want me to call back later?"

"_Noooo. I'm fine. What do you want to talk about?"_

I was about to say nothing and tell him I call him later when it dawned on me.

"I want to talk to you about Boyd and Erica,"

And that's exactly what I did. I let out every single emotion I had. And Isaac just sat there and listened. There was time for me to apologize to him but I could never say it to the other two. To Cora. To my family. To everybody and everything.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I was completely emotionally drained. Isaac and I were on the phone all night. Well I was on the phone. Isaac fell asleep some time during the five hour mark. I heard him snoring in my ear as I was talking about my relationship with my mom. But it didn't matter, I kept going. Braeden came back much earlier, put the groceries up, and headed off to bed while I was talking about my sisters. It was five in the morning when I was done. It's now eight and I'm crawling into bed. Braeden turned over, bleary eyes cracking open.<p>

"Everything off your chest?" she asked, voice thick with sleep.

"Yeah,"

"No more broody Derek?"

A chuckle rumbled my chest.

"Oh I'll always be broody Derek,"

Braeden giggled and got out of bed.

"I'm gonna go make breakfast," she stated walking away. "Do try and catch a few Z's."

Agreeing with her, I moved deeper into my covers and closed my eyes. Before sleep could come, my phone buzzed on the dresser. Sigh. I've got a feeling to just let it ring but with the couple of years we've been having, that's probably someone telling me we've got a death-causing problem.

"Hello?"

"_Uh Derek?"_

Oh dear God.

"Hello Isaac," I said in a bored tone. "What do you want?"

"_This is probably going to sound very odd but did I call you last night?"_

Alright. Easy question.

"Yeah you did,"

"_Okay then-oh God my head- did you talk about your feelings? Like talk about you family and stuff because I had this really weird dream that you were like spilling your heart out to me."_

Oh. He thought it was a dream. Good.

"And you called me to tell me about a dream you had?"

I sighed in annoyance for good measure. Isaac tsk'd.

"_Alright then. Sorry to bother you then. It's good to hear from you Derek,"_

My heart panged. I'm such a dick. Plus the kid's a like a damn puppy. You can't be mad at him.

"It's good to hear from you too Isaac,"

Damn it. I can _hear_ him grinning.

"_Cool. Well I have a piercing headache and I'm going to sleep it off," _he told me, with a pained groan. _"Just making sure I didn't do anything too crazy. I already woke up to my roommate and my girlfriend in my bed half naked."_

What the hell kind of night did he have?

"_Sorry about that mental image. But don't worry. They're both girls,"_

Okay. I repeat my earlier question. What the hell kind of night did he have?

"_Bloody hell Isaac. Get off the phone. Some of us are trying to sleep. Especially Sabine,"_

Who is that? Roommate or girlfriend?

"_I guess that's my cue to go," _he said, in a softer tone. _"Like I said it's good to hear from you. You don't mind if I call more often do you?"_

I smiled. Stupid little puppy. Stupid, sweet little puppy.

"No I don't. Call anytime,"

"_Alrighty Derek. Well talk to you soon,"_

"Okay,"

"_Oh! But on more thing,"_

I let him know to continue.

"_You're a good guy Derek,"_

What? Oh. Ha.

"_And every single one of us forgives you. For anything and everything. But just know that throwing a glass at me isn't a great way of trying to get rid of me. Try chores. Or bitching at me,"_

With that he just hung up. I stared openly at the phone. Then a few laughs slipped out. Yep. That dumb puppy. But then again he's the smart one out of the two of us. The smart one who will probably never know how much those words made me feel.

Snapshot #1 End.

That's it! Just a few more notes. More characters than the one's I have listed are going to be in the story. They just so happened to have the most snapshots I've written out so far. Also these Snippets will not be in any particular order. I'll try to inform you where in the TW or IAIL timeline they fall in. Uh...what else? Oh yeah! Thanks a bunch for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Send out a review if you will inclined and I'll see you in Snapshots Number Two! Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Whoo! Number Two! I don't own Teen Wolf!

Snapshots Number Two

How Do I Repay?

"Scott McCall! What are you doing up there? You're going to be late for school!"

Melissa sighed as she heard her son's feet pound on the stairs.

"Bye Mom! See you after school!" Scott called out. "I love you!"

She just tsk'd.

"Love you too," she said to the closing door.

When she heard Scott's bike leave the house, Melissa groaned and leaned her head on the table. She really wanted to sleep off her ridiculous night shift at the hospital but she had to go around and make payments on the bills (or beg for _another _extension.) So Mama McCall got up from the dinner table and dragged herself up the stairs to her room. It took her a while to take a shower and get dressed. When she was running a brush through her hair, the phone rang. She ran down the stairs pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Who the hell is calling this early?"

When she got to the phone and saw who it was, she almost walked off.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Melissa,"_

Mrs McCall resisted the urge to groan.

"What do you want Rafael?" she asked, keeping the annoyance out of her tone.

"_I'm calling to finish our conversation from yesterday,"_

She couldn't help the groan and eye roll.

"Rafael, that conversation _ended _yesterday," she told him. "I already told you. My answer is thank you but no. Now I have things to do today."

"_But Melissa-"_

"Good bye Rafael,"

She ended the call and put the phone back. Grabbing her bag and keys, she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"<em>Melissa stop being stubborn. I told you I'll take care of it,"<em>

If Scott's mom rolled her eyes one more time, they were going to roll out of her head.

"And I told you Rafael that I've got it and that we are fine,"

The McCalls had been going back and forth on the phone since Melissa got in the car. Agent McCall called back and continued their argument. He insisted on helping her and Scott with the bills but Melissa refused every time. She didn't want to owe him _anything_. She just felt it was going to end badly.

"_Melissa _please_," _Agent McCall pleaded. _"Let me do this."_

A sigh passed from the woman.

"No," she stated, firmly. "And that's final. Now I have to go. Good bye _again_ Rafael."

"_Bye Mel,"_

She hung up and tossed her phone in her purse with a huff. It bothered her that he called her that. That's something he did when they were married. Melissa got out of her car and walked into the water company building. When she stepped in, the secretary at the front desk looked up with a smile.

"Good morning Mrs McCall," she greeted. "Reggie was just about to call you to tell you not to come."

Confusion bloomed on Melissa's face. The secretary stood up and led Melissa back. With three knocks, she opened the door.

"Mrs McCall is here Reggie,"

"Let her in,"

The secretary moved from the door and let Melissa in.

"Thank you Helen,"

The blond patted Melissa on the back and walked away. Melissa took a seat in front of Reggie and sat her bag in her lap.

"I'm sorry you came all this way out Melissa," Reggie stated, as he shuffled papers on his desk. "I was hoping to catch you before you left home."

"So what is that all about?" Melissa asked.

Reggie picked up a paper and handed it to her.

"Someone called in yesterday and requested to pay off your bill," he told her. "He specifically asked to pay yours off."

Melissa's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the paper. Sure enough in the black ink it said everything was paid off. It even said she was cleared for the next three months.

"Did they leave a name?"

Reggie shook his head no.

"I'm afraid not. I asked if he wanted to be revealed and he said no,"

Melissa wondered who could've done it.

"Did it sound like my ex-husband?"

"No. He sounded young,"

Melissa gaped. Then covered her face with her hands.

"Melissa? Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"Thank you so much for your time Reggie," she said, standing up.

"No problem Mrs McCall," he stated. "Have a nice day."

"Oh I will," she replied with a tight smile.

When she turned around and walked out, it turned into a frown. When she got her hands on Scott she was going to kill him.

* * *

><p>"Ow! Mom! What are you doing?! What did I do?!"<p>

As soon as Scott walked through the door, Melissa pounced on him. He wasn't ready.

"Scott Antonio McCall! What did I say about Derek's money?"

Scott attempted to invade his mom's swats. But he was failing miserably. His mother was simply too fast. Plus a confused Scott made for a slow Scott.

"What are you talking about? I gave it back like you said!" he exclaimed. "Derek got his money back! Why are you hitting me?"

Melissa stopped for a moment.

"Don't play dumb," she said, placing her hands on her hips. "Every single company I called all said a young man called and paid everything off. Every. Single. One."

Scott didn't see his mom's hand coming to slap his shoulder.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I'm not lying!" Scott replied. "I swear I gave Derek back every single penny I had."

Melissa scrutinized her son. He looked genuine and honest. He was telling the truth. So who was it then?

"It wasn't Stiles was it?"

Scott shook his head no.

"Stiles didn't have any. And I made sure everything was in there. And it was."

Melissa frowned. Who the hell did it then? Before she could ponder further, the doorbell rang. When she turned to answer the door, Scott scurried several feet away from her.

"Delivery for Melissa McCall?"

Melissa looked surprised.

"Uh. I didn't order anything," she told the man.

He just shrugged and handed her his clipboard to sign. She did with a bit of hesitation. When she handed it back to him, he gave her a bouquet of roses.

"Have a nice day Ms McCall," he said walking away.

Melissa replied absentmindedly and closed the door.

"Mom? Who are the flowers from?" Scott asked, peeking over the stairwell.

"I don't know," she answered, placing them on the table.

She plucked card off and scanned it.

"_Thanks for everything you do_," she read. "But there's no name."

A grin bloomed on Scott's face.

"Looks like you have a Secret Admirer,"

Melissa rolled her eyes at her son. She was too old for that.

"Or maybe it was a stalker,"

She stared at her son with a blank expression. Not exactly what she needed to think about. But she figured it was just Agent McCall. Regardless of who it was, they _were_ nice flowers. So she pulled out a vase and fixed them up to go in, a smile on her face the entire time.

* * *

><p>"Mom? Kira and I are going to be upstairs! I put the mail on the coffee table!"<p>

Melissa waved her son and his girlfriend off as she sipped her tea. She took a much needed day off from the hospital, but most of it was spent trying to figure out who's been blessing her. She talked to Sheriff Stilinski about it and apparently someone hand-waved his debts away too. He had no idea either. All he was told was that it was a young man. He thought it was Scott and Stiles as well but again it wasn't. Melissa brushed it off and plopped down on the couch, grabbing the mail. She flipped through junk mail after junk mail, when she saw an envelope with her name written on the front. She recognized the handwriting but couldn't place it. There wasn't even a return address. She sat her tea down and opened it. Inside was a simple tiny note.

_Enjoy yourself. You definitely deserve it._

Behind it was seven hundred dollars. In cash. Melissa gaped.

"Oh my God," she whispered. "This can_not_ be real."

She shook her head and put the money and the note back in the envelope. She had to find out who this person was. She finished her tea and pulled the note back out. She knew the handwriting was very familiar. She'd seen it more than once. Had to been at the hospital. She doesn't go anywhere else. She rubbed her finger across the paper in thought. Then looked down. Down below was an indent. She rubbed her finger across it again. And again. After the fifth time, it dawned on her. She knew exactly who it was now.

"Scott? I'm going out for a bit. Be back in a little while,"

So Melissa grabbed her keys and trekked out of her house to meet with the mystery guy. Who wasn't so mysterious anymore.

* * *

><p>"Well this is a first,"<p>

Melissa stared the man down. He stared back, an eyebrow arching in curiosity.

"Melissa? Are you okay? Did something happen to Scott?"

She let out a deep breath. Then threw her arms around the man. He was taken back for a few moments but then he softened and wrapped his arms around the smaller woman. The two stood like that for a while as Melissa cried in his arms. All he did was hold her tighter.

"It's okay Melissa," he told her. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Thank you so much," she sobbed in his chest. "For everything."

The man's chest rumbled as he laughed lightly.

"I should be saying thanks to you," he responded. "You're the one continuously taken care of all of us. Every single one of us. What I did is _nothing _compared to what you do on a daily basis."

Melissa pulled back and wiped away her stray tears, with a chuckle.

"Sorry about that,"

He just brushed it off.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a shirt. Are _you_ okay?"

Melissa nodded slowly and ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah. I'm good. Just came to say thanks and I blubbered all over you,"

"Could be worse. Have had worse,"

They shared a small laugh.

"So anyways. Thanks again," Melissa said. "Think I'm going to make Scott and me a huge dinner tonight."

"That's probably a good idea,"

Melissa adjusted her bag.

"You're welcome to come too you know," she told him. "Scott told how you've been moping about since your girlfriend went with Chris Argent for few days."

The man's eyes twitched in annoyance.

"Remind me to kill your son,"

Melissa laughed and nudged the man with her hip.

"See you at seven Grumpy Pants,"

The man smiled.

"Okay Melissa."

She gave him a curt nod and started to walk away. Before she got too far away, she stopped.

"Derek?"

He poked his head from his doorway.

"We really need to discuss your stalker-like tendencies," she told him. "Seriously? An unmarked card and note? It's weird."

Derek's sour expression caused Melissa to laugh the entire way back to her car.

Snapshot #2 End.

Thanks much! Review! See you in Snapshots Number Three!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for coming! I appreciate the alerts, views, review, etc! Enjoy your stay! I don't own Teen Wolf! Go read!

Snapshots Number Three

An Alpha Dad, his Puppy Betas, and Their Little Talks

If I could swat Isaac with this pillow right now I would. Seriously.

"You need to do it Scott,"

I sighed dramatically and flopped down on my bed. This is not how I envisioned this conversation going. Here I thought we were going to have a nice time. I hadn't heard from him in a few weeks and I worried that he was ignoring me again. Come to find out he's just been working and I'm a needy girlfriend. But now I regret picking up when he called.

"I don't understand the need to watch _Star Wars_," I groaned out. "Isn't this some type of bias anyways? The crowd rule or something?"

Isaac laughed.

"No. It's a popular movie that literally _everybody _has seen," he answered. "Multiple times I might add."

That just proves my point. I was going to say that to him when there was a knock at my door. It wasn't my mom, so who was it?

"Come in,"

Liam popped his head in the door. I looked at him with a curious expression as I greeted him. What's he doing here? Is something wrong? When the door opened wider and I saw Liam's lacrosse gear on his back, it dawned on me. I promised to practice with him today.

"Who is it? Is that Stiles?" Isaac questioned, craning his neck even though he wouldn't be able to see.

I shook his head no and motioned for Liam to come in. Liam furrowed his brows but did it anyways.

"Who is that?" he asked, stepping in.

I saw Isaac frown. Then it turned into a smirk.

"Ah. That must be the Liam Dunbar I hear so much about," he stated. "Is it?"

I nodded and turned the camera to Liam. I turned it back and sat up. I was going to tell Isaac I'll call him back later, but Liam dropped his stuff and crawled in beside me so he could see the screen. Almost made me fall off the bed.

"How do you know me?"

Isaac smiled at the boy.

"Your father talks about you _constantly_," he answered, winking at me.

Sigh. Shut up Isaac.

"How do you know my dad?"

Sigh. I rolled my eyes. Isaac's gotten bold since leaving here. Probably because of Jackson. Thanks a lot Jackson.

"He's talking about me," I informed Liam.

Then I faced back to Isaac.

"Shut it Lahey,"

Snickers flowed from the speakers.

"Oh! So _you're _Isaac," Liam stated. "Scott talks a lot about you too."

No. Liam. Don't say that.

"Aw Scott," Isaac cooed, clasping his together. "I knew you loved me. Were they good things?"

I'm officially 100% done with Isaac.

"On that note, I promised Liam we would practice-"

"No!" Liam objected.

I stared at him. I feel like Isaac did too. He noticed the attention and shied away.

"I mean you _were _talking to Isaac,"

O_kay_.

"You can join us Liam," Isaac suggested. "Scott's kinda boring anyways. He keeps talking about Kira."

I scoffed and gave him an incredulous look.

"Are you really going there? Because I remember someone going on about _his _girlfriend way longer,"

Isaac waved his hand.

"Not important,"

His attention turned to Liam.

"Now _you _on the other hand,"

Liam tinged pink at the older teen's attention. Ever since Isaac's discovered his penchant for girls _and _boys, his favorite pastime is flirting. I'm pretty sure _Stiles _was going to move to France after they ended that Skype call. I'm_ definitely_ sure that I needed a shower after that. They're disgusting.

"Tell me more about you Liam," he said. "I get news from Scott but I want to hear it from you."

And right in that moment I knew that my position in the conversation was over. But it was okay. I like seeing Liam bonding with everyone. That includes Isaac. Plus both are pretty similar to each other. Either they're going to get along or they'll hate each other. Which won't be too big of a problem with Isaac in France. But judging from the way, Liam's eyes are lighting up and Isaac's excited tone, I think they'll be fine. Freaking adorable little puppies.

* * *

><p>"Isaac is <em>so <em>cool!"

I pulled Stiles away from my Beta. Ever since he talked to Isaac, he hasn't stopped talking about how great he is. At first it was a little annoying but now I find it cute and endearing. Stiles is still on the annoyance level. And this was week five.

"Tell me again why you let him talk to Isaac?" Stiles whispered to me, as Liam went on about a story Isaac told him while he got dressed for practice.

"Because I felt like it," I responded, pulling on my jersey. "And Liam's happy. Leave him to his dreams of Cool Isaac."

Stiles snorted.

"'Cool Isaac'," he repeated. "Never thought I live to hear those words."

Me either but it happened. But I know better. He's still the same Isaac I know. Jackson's not completely taking over his personality yet. Still can't believe they _live _together.

"We're supposed to talk when I get home today!"

Wait what?

"You're talking to Isaac tonight?"

Liam nodded.

"Yeah after he gets home from work," he replied. "We've been talking for a while."

"I'm starting to think you've got a crush," Stiles commented. "Is that a safe assumption?"

I stopped the ball Liam threw at Stiles' face and shot him a reprimanding look. Liam pouted and lowered his head. Then I flicked Stiles. He yelped and rubbed his shoulder.

"Leave him be," I told him under my breath, dropping the ball on the ground.

I wish the two of them would get along better. It's Isaac and Stiles all over again. Heh. How ironic. Coach blew his whistle and told us to get outside. I grabbed my things and dragged Stiles out the room, Liam on our heels. Kira was outside the room waiting on us. When we all got to the field, Coach already started stretches.

"McCall!"

I jumped at his tone. What did I do now? He sounded pissed.

"Continue the warm-ups and get everyone started on the drills! I need to go make a phone call!"

But then again, he does always sound likes he's pissed. I took Coach's spot and Liam, Kira, and Stiles filled in at the back. We were done with warm-ups and were fifteen minutes in the drills when Coach came back. I ran over to where Kira, Liam, and Stiles were standing in line. Well Liam and Kira were standing. Stiles was hunched over, trying to catch his breath. Kira was rubbing his back and telling him to breathe.

"Why did I decide to do lacrosse again?" he panted out.

Liam raised a brow.

"Why did you?"

I could _feel_ the heat from Stiles' glare. Liam just shrugged, like he didn't do anything wrong. Sigh. Kira poked his shoulder and raised her brow, chastising him. He sulked like a baby. Kira is the only person he'll actually listen to. He hates disappointing her.

"Sorry Kira," he apologized, blinking big blue eyes at her.

Kira beamed. Stiles scoffed and stood straight up.

"I'm the one being offended and _Kira _gets the apology," he muttered.

Liam shot a grin in his direction, then took off when Coach blew his whistle. Cocky ass little puppy.

* * *

><p>The entire practice was grueling and when I got home, all I wanted to do was collapse in bed and sleep it off, shower be darned. But universe would not allow me to relax, so when I got comfy, my phone rang. I muttered and felt around my bag for it.<p>

"Hello?"

"_I've come to the startling conclusion that Liam is younger version of me,"_

I snorted and rolled over.

"You're just now coming to this startling conclusion?" I joked, yawning slightly. "I noticed it as soon as I met him. He's like some love child between you and _Jackson_. Seriously it's frightening."

Isaac choked. Then let out a string of coughs.

"_Please don't say that out loud," _he said in a low tone. _"_He _may hear you. Do you really want that coming after you? Believe me, it's not fun."_

"No I do not," I responded, dryly. "Wait. Don't you have a phone date with Liam?"

Isaac sighed dramatically.

"_He bailed on me for dinner with his parents," _he told me._ "Which is totally fine. I didn't have much to say to him tonight anyways."_

I smiled. This is why Isaac is so great.

"You know I'm really glad he has someone to talk to. I may be his Alpha but we're just not clicking all the way. You and him on the other hand."

Isaac laughed lightly. I can tell there is definitely mutual fondness going around.

"_Yeah. You should've heard him when he thought I didn't know you were a werewolf," _he teased. _"Thought the poor kid was going to have a heart attack."_

Yep. That sounds like Liam.

"But seriously Isaac. Thank you,"

"_For what?"_

Like he didn't know.

"For being there for Liam. He doesn't really have anyone to talk to that really gets him," I explained. "You two click because…I don't know. You just are both…puppies."

Isaac cracked up. I tried to edit what I said but it was too late. Isaac was laughing too hard to be stopped.

"Come on man,"

Still laughing.

"Isaac?"

Still laughing. It's not even that funny.

"It's really not funny,"

"_Oh yes it is. You chose puppies because that's what you're probably used to calling us in your head,"_

Damn. He's getting to Stiles levels of too knowing.

"_Don't worry Scott,"_

I waited to see what he was going to say.

"_Derek does the same thing. He did it to me and Erica. Something tells me he probably does it to Liam too. Even if Liam isn't his child."_

"Liam is not my son Isaac,"

A snicker.

"_Will you just accept that this is a little werewolf family? You're a dad. You have a son. Accept it."_

"That would also mean that I accept _Peter _as my dad and _Derek _is my cousin. Plus that makes Derek _your _dad."

My head ached thinking about it. So weird. I don't ever think I could fix my mouth to call him my dad. Ugh.

"How about we just stick to knowing that I have a beta that I turned myself,"

Isaac agreed.

"_I suppose I can let it go…Papa McCall,"_

I spent the rest of our time yelling at him, while he laughed. Freaking puppy.

Snapshot End.

Thanks again! See you in Snapshot #4!


End file.
